Untuk Sahabat
by Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS
Summary: Ketika Neji dan Chouji menutup mata perasaan Sakura berubah menjadi tidak terkendalikan oleh akal pikirannya membuat dia berlari dan menghajar 'mantan' pujaan hatinya dan bertarung dengan pujaan hatinya, tekadnya hanya satu untuk membalaskan dendam kepada mantan teman setimnya dan didalam hatinya dia bertekad untuk membunuh mantan pujaan hatinya/inside/boleh Flame tapi harus SOPAN.


Pemandangan dihadapanku sungguh mengerikan, Juubi telah marah dan mengamuk mengakibatkan kami para tentara gabungan Shinobi kewalahan menghadapinya. Hati ini sakit ketika Juubi menyerang Naruto dan dubantu oleh Hinata untuk melindungi dan Neji melindungi Hinata yang mengakibatkan Neji tertusuk oleh duri dari ekor Juubi begitu juga ketika aku melihat Chouji hampir sekarat dibuat oleh Juubi, aku merasakan cakra mereka berdua semakin melemah, klon kayu berwarna putih yang menyerangku ku patahkan lehernya dan membawa klon itu ke sisi ke dua temanku itu. Neji tersenyum dengan darah disekitar bibirnya membuat hati ini miris melihatny begitu juga dengan Chouji yang telah berubah badannya yang tadinya gemuk menjadi kurus menatap mataku dan mata Naruto Chouji menatap lekat mata Naruto yang bagai batu _saphire_ itu.

"Naruto, ternyata ma .. ma .. ta mu me ... mang .. indah," ucap Chouji sebelum menutup matanya.

Aku tidak percaya tetapi walaupun begitu aku masih merasakan cakra dari dalam tubuh Chouji walaupun sedkit, aku mematahkan klon kayu putih itu dan aku alirkan cakraku didalam kayu itu sebelum aku menyatukan kayu itu pada tubuh Chouji dan juga Neji yang masih tersenyum sayu.

"Sudahlah Sakura, itu tidak perlu," kata Neji memandangku.

"Tidak, kau harus bertahan Neji," ucapku sebelum aku menempelkan kayu yang telah berubah itu pada tubuh Neji dan menyatu menyebar pada tubuh Neji.

"Jangan memaksa Sakura." Mulut Neji membuka berbicara padaku.

"Hiks, kalian harus bertahan dan jangan menyerah," paksaku.

Aku masih mengobati mereka dengan paksa, aku tidak mau orang yang ku kasihi tewas seperti Tou-san ku. Aku harus mengobati teman-temanku, itu gunanya aku menjadi _medic-in_ agar teman-teman yang sangat berharga bagiku tidak menderita karena tidak sempat aku tolong, aku harus menolong kalian teman-teman. Aku berkonsentrasi memusatkan cakraku yang kini telah berubah menjadi kuning yang berarti itu adalah penyembuhan yang tercepat, ku usahakan untuk tidak meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata agar tidak menggangu pengobatan mereka.

'Oh _Kami-sama_ bantulah aku,' batinku meminta pada tuhan agar menyembuhkan kedua temanku ini.

Detak jantung mereka berubah menjadi lambat, terus melambat dan tanpa henti aku mendorong cakraku agar mereka kembali pulih tetapi malah sebaliknya, jantung mereka berdetak semakin lambat membuat adrenalin dalam hatiku menjadi tinggi, harapan demi harapan terus kulantunkan dalam hatiku ketika mengobati mereka. Suasana peperangan itu tidak menghalangiku untuk membantu mereka, Naruto telah bergerak ke dalam medan perang begitu juga dengan Sai, Lee dan Shikamaru dan Tenten, Hinata, Ino berada di sampingku membantu untuk mengobati mereka berdua. Perlahan-lahan detak jantung mereka kembali berdetak normal tapi itu tidak bertahan lama ketika aku menghentikan cakra kuning, Jantung mereka berhenti berdetak membuatku kembali berusaha untuk menolong jantung mereka kembali.

"Sakura, apakah mereka telah meninggal?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, Mereka berdua tidak mati, mereka harus hidup," teriakku frustasi menjawab pertanyaan Hinata membuat mereka bertiga ketakutan.

"Sakura, mereka sudah meninggal jangan kau bertingkah begitu," bentak Ino padaku membuat diriku terdiam dan sedikit sakit dalam rongga hatiku ini.

Aku menatap Ino dengan perasaan kesal sedikit bercampur rasa marah menyatak bahwa aku akan menyelamatkan mereka apapun yang terjadi. Karena terkonsentrasi untuk mengobati mereka berdua, aku meresakan tamparan yang cukup kuat dari tangan Ino membuat aku sedkit terdorong dan terhenyak terduduk dengan menatap ke dua tubuh yang kini telah menjadi jasad kaku membuat nyeri dihati ini, aku menatap mereka denga tatapan tak percaya dan seketika aku melihat orang yang dahulunya sangat ku cintai yang sekarang membuat rasa cinta itu hilang ketika aku kembali menatap ke dua jasad temanku ini.

'Aku harus membunuhnya, harus,' teriak batinku.

Kemudian aku berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari menuju ke dua orang bermargakan Uchiha itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari teman-temanku untuk kembali. 'Ya aku harus membunuhmu Uchiha Sasuke.'

...

.

.

.

.

**Title : Untuk Sahabat**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Crime/Angst/Friendship**

**Warning : Inside, adegan berdarah, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Harap meninggalkan jejak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Tapak demi tapak kaki menjejakkan jejaknya di atas tanah tempat aku berlari, ya aku berlari dengan cepat dan meninjukan tinjuanku ke arah mukanya yang sangat kubenci pada detik ini, ku lihat pria berambut raven itu terpental jauh dan terjatuh di dekat tebing yang membuat tubuh sasuke itu sedikit lemas.

"**SHIRA TENSE"** pria bertopeng mengarahkan tangannya padaku untuk membuatku terpental sama seperti Sasuke tetapi aku tetap di tempat itu.

"Hm, hanya ini saja **Uchiha**" kataku dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'Uchiha'.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku Haruno," kata pria bertopeng itu.

Serangan demi serangan bertubi-tubi menghampiri diriku ditambah lagi dengan serangan dari Sasuke membuat timbul terbersit di pikiranku untuk menyerah karena kelelahan melawan ke dua Uchiha itu tetapi perasaan itu hilang ketika aku melihat ke dua jasad tubuh membuat adrenalin dalam tubuhku kembali meninggi untuk menyerang duo Uchiha itu dengan mengambil pedang kecil yang selalu ku bawa didalam saku sebelah kananku dan mengaliri cakraku pada pedang kecil itu.

"Ayo, disini kalian akan terbunuh Uchiha," ucapku dingin kemudian aku menyerang mereka berdua.

Ke dua orang Uchiha itu menghindar dan bergerak ke dalam hutan membuat aku mendecih kesal dan kemudian berlari mengikuti kedua orang Uchiha itu yang semakin lama bergerak semakin dalam dan kemudian berhenti di tengah hutan meninggalkan aku bersama Sasuke, sementara itu lelaki bertopeng itu pergi menghilang entah kemana bersamaan dengan berhentinya aku di tengah hutan itu.

"Cih, kau sungguh merepotkan Sakura," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Jangan memanggil namaku se akan aku ini sampah Uchiha," kataku dingin padanya.

"Kenapa kau menjadi benci padaku, Haruno-san" tanya Sasuke dingin mengikuti perkataanku.

"Kau tahu Uchiha, perang ini dapat merubah kita dan itu terjadi padaku setelah mengalami perang ini dan yang waktu itu," jawabku lebih dingin lagi.

"Wahwahwahwah ... sepertinya tidak ada jalan selain bertarung bukan Haruno?" tanya pria raven itu yang ku balas dengan angukan saja.

Kami kemudian memulai pertarungan dengan sang pemuda raven itu menggunakan pedang yang sudah teraliri oleh Chidori.

"Langsung Chidori ya, sudah mudah ditebak," kataku.

Kami mengadu pedang kami yang sudah teraliri oleh cakra membuat adu pedang itu tidak berguna, membuat aku kesal kemudian aku mengaktifkan genjutsu untuk menyerangnya. Alhasil pemuda raven itu tidak menyadari bahwa cakranya telah ku hisap untuk membantu memulihkan cakraku untuk melawannya, genjutsu itu tidak bertahan lama kami berdua kembali saling menyerang dengan cakra dan mata, mata, ya tentu saja Uchiha itu mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan untuk menyerang diriku. Beruntung tatapannya itu tidak ada mempengaruhi diriku untuk menyerang pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam .

"Sungguh terhormat dapat melihat Magekyo mu Uchiha," sindirku.

"Kau terlalu banyak omong Haruno," ucap pria itu.

"Wah kau betul Uchiha, nyawa temanku tidak mungkin dapat kembali bukan," ucapku. Aku bergerak menghampirinya dan _menggoreskan_ pedangku pada bagian perutnya dan bahunya membuat dirinya meringis kesakitan.

"Owch," erang pria itu.

"Kau tahu Uchiha, kau membuat aku muak denganmu seperti dengan bentuk wajahmu ini," kataku menempelkan pedangku pada pipinya dengan sedikit bisikan ditelinganya. Pedang pria itu telah aku singkirkan sebelumnya dan tanketsunya juga telah ku tutup.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Ha .. Haruno?" tanya pria itu mulai ketakutan.

"Kenapa? KENAPA? Kau menanyakanku kenapa, kau telah membunuh Chouji Sasuke," marahku.

"Si Gendut itu, untuk apa kau memperhatikannya?" tanya pria itu membuat diriku menggeram.

"Dia sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik dari kau Uchiha," jawabku. Pedangku itu ku tekan pada pipi mulus pemuda raven itu.

"Ternyata cintamu hanya sebatas pada orang gendut seperti dia," kata Sasuke membuatku menekan dan menghadapi bagian pedang yang tajam dan menggerakan pedang kecil itu membuat bekas tergores pada wajah pemuda itu.

Pedang itu ku arahkan kepada lehernya ketika pemuda itu mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum aku menggorok lehernya.

"**SHIRA TENSE**" membuatku sedikit terpental.

Mata Onyx itu berubah menjadi riak-riak air membuat diriku terhenyak. Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu bergerak mendekatiku dan mengangkatku dengan tangannya mendekati pipinya pada pipiku lalu membisikkan sesuatu padaku, diriku yang panik mengeluarkan sedikit air mata yang tadi ku tahan waktu aku melihat ke dua jasad temanku itu.

"Huh, dasar cengeng," bisik Sasuke ditelingaku.

"Apa kau bilang?" teriakku meninju perut Sasuke membuat sang raven itu meringis.

Aku meninju kembali perut pemuda itu dan kemudia ketika pemuda itu terjatuh aku menusukkan kunai ke dalam perut pria itu dan menarik kembali dan menusuk lagi perut sang raven itu dengan mata menatap matanya yang tampak mengiba untuk membuatku berhenti menusukkannya kepada tubuh _six pack_ milik pria itu dan goresan demi goresan yang begitu indah, aku menjilati tubuh _six pack _itu pada bekas lukanya membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan begitu seterusnya aku menusuk dan kemudian menjilatnya.

"Sakura" panggil beberapa suara yang terdengar dalam telingaku.

"Aku disini," teriakku.

Banyak orang menghampiriku dan melihat keadaan Sasuke yang bermandikan keringat juga noda darah pada sekujur tubuhnya yang ku anggap itu lukisan yang paling menakjubkan dari ribuan lukisan yang dilukiskan oleh pelukis yang terkenal sekalipun.

"Ada apa? Jika tidak ada yang penting aku akan melanjutkan permainanku," tanyaku menatap ke mata teman-temanku itu.

"Eh, permainan. Jangan kasihan dia tahu," ucap Ino membuatku sedikit jengah dan aku akan menusukkan kembali pedangku jika saja tidak dihentikan oleh suara baritonnya Naruto.

"Mereka berdua selamat." Naruto menjawab pertanyaanku membuat hati ini sedikit lega.

"Kalau begitu, Ino dan Tenten tolong bawa mereka ke rumah sakit Konoha," perintahku.

"Eh memangnya kami bilang jika perang telah usai!" seru seseorang dibelakang Naruto. Tampaklah seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Kakashi-_sensei _ yang menyangga tubuhnya pada Kakashi memakai kacamata Goggle yang tadi berkata.

"Kau laki-laki bertopeng itukan?" tanyaku yang di jawab olehnya dengan angukan saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong bangaimana caranya kau dapat mengalahkan Sasuke padahal dia itu memiliki mata Rinnegan?" tanya Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Pertanyaan Naruto membuatku menjadi malu untuk menjawabnya."Aku meninju perutnya."

"Kau mengerikan Sakura."

Hari itu kami berjalan memapah tubuh Neji dan Chouji yang masih tampak sangat lemah karena proses penyembuhannya bisa dibilang lama karena Neji dan Chouji sempat merasakan yang namanya mati membuat sel-sel tubuhnya sedikit tidak dapat berfungsi ketika mereka berdua bangun dari kematiannya. Butuh waktu hingga tiga minggu agar ke dua orang itu dirawat secara maksimal olehku agar dapat mengembalikan fungsi tubuh mereka dan sel-sel mereka berdua yang pasti membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Aku tersenyum karena dapat bisa menolong teman-temanku dan aku menyesal karena telah menyiksa suamiku, ya suamiku, Sasuke melamarku ketika dia sudah sembuh dan dia boleh pulang dari Rumah Sakit di atap gedung Rumah Sakit ketika langit telah bersinar dengan semburat jingga membuat diriku tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima Kasih Sasuke, untuk kemarin dan sekarang untuk tiga anakmu yang berda didalam kandunganku."

Dan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura bertebangan melambaikan senyumannya padaku.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

...

**A/N : Hai, saya kembali lagi dengan cerita yang sedikit nyeleneh ini, fic ini di dekisasikan untuk wafatnya ke dua chara Favorit saya dan semoga saja Masashi Kishimoto dengan suka rela menghidupi ke dua chara favorit saya ini, bisakan author ini mengharapkan review kalian para reader. Ini fic SasuSaku pertamaku jadi maaf jika Sasu atau Saku terkesan OOC dan fic ini ku buat untuk kematian Neji dan Chouji pada chapter 614 dan Chouji aku sudah lupa di chapter mana dia mati. Jadi tak bosan-bosannya saya ingatkan untuk mereview kotak di bawah ini,**


End file.
